


Holding Hands

by KokoKistune



Series: Destiel OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoKistune/pseuds/KokoKistune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first Destiel/Supernatural story and it will be a part of my OTP Challenge series! I wrote this back in May 2015! </p><p>Prompt: Holding Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Holding Hands**

A sigh escaped Dean’s lips as he packed what little stuff he owned. Looking over at Sam, he was staring into space as well. They were at a standstill. Castiel disappeared after he argued with Sam last night.

Things were going downhill, and fast.

Dean contemplated calling Castiel, since he seemed really upset last night, more so than usual. The sad part was that he had no idea what they were arguing about, and Sam hadn’t said a word since then. He heard heated arguing, and went to check it out.

Not like any of this was a shock, they always argue. This time was definitely different though. Castiel looked so upset, though he wasn’t angry. Whatever Sam had said to him apparently hit him hard. Dean only had to walk into the room and things got silent. He felt those piercing blue eyes on him, so he avoided eye contact, but he also felt Sam’s eyes on him.

Sam whispered something, as the two were in close proximity, and Castiel slammed his fist into the wall and shot Dean a look right before he disappeared. It seemed like whatever they were arguing about was Dean’s fault, since after that, Sam shot him a look of disappointment and left without saying a word.

This was frustrating. Pulling his phone out, he flipped it open and close, over and over again, causing Sam to look at him with interest. After some thought, he dialed Castiel’s number, only to be interrupted by Sam slamming it shut.

“What the hell dude?!” He yelled, looking up at his brother, who had a solemn look on his face.

“Don’t. Just… Don’t. Please.”

This was _really_ weird. Shooting him a weird look, he resigned and put his phone in his pocket. Watching Sam relax so visibly made him tense up.  

“Thank you Dean.”

That was it.

Dean’s eyes met Sam’s as he took a step toward his giant brother. “Thank you? What the hell is that supposed to mean? And what the hell happened last night? What did you say to him? Why shouldn’t I call him? We are the only ones he really has left Sammy!” He accidentally ended up backing Sam into the wall, balling his shirt in his fist.

Raising his hands, Sam tried to calm Dean down by slowly pushing him away.

“Dean look…”

“No you fucking look. What the fuck happened? Tell me _now_.” Sam flinched as Dean snapped, but to his surprise he let out a laugh. Dean’s mouth was agape as he took a step back, ready to knock him out.

“Of course.” Another huff of air came from his brother.

“Of course what?” Dean eyed him, lowering his fist.

“Of course you’re always worried about him.” Dean felt his heart start thumping.

“What’re you talking about? Of course I’m worried about him. He’s family.” There. He said it. Family. Though for some reason it felt… wrong.

Sam watched Dean closely as he could tell he was dealing with some inner turmoil. “Family? So you see him as a brother?” Dean took another step back, eying his brother carefully, even though he hadn’t moved an inch.

“O-Of course. What else would he be?”

Hearing another sigh escape his brother’s lips, Dean tried to figure out what he was implying. “What do you mean?”

“Sammy. Answer me.”

Again, he was only answered with silence.

Giving up, he picked his phone up again. “Forget it. I’m calling Cas.” He punched in a few numbers and hit the dial button.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

This time Sam didn’t move, he just watched Dean, narrowing his eyes. The ringing felt endless and had felt like he’d been sitting there for hours. “Come on Cas… Answer dammit.” Getting impatient, he was finally met with his voicemail.

“I don't understand... why does it want my name?”

Making a face, he felt his heart start beating as he heard Castiel’s voice. He couldn’t help the smile that graced his freckled face. The angel was so silly. His thoughts shifted to how cute Castiel was, and once the thought crossed his mind he backpedaled. What was wrong with him?

Closing his phone, he looked over to Sam, who was now just staring at him. “What? You wanna tell me what the hell is going on? Please?” Sam walked away, ignoring Dean’s question. He picked up his stray clothes and finished up packing everything he needed.

“Let’s go.”

Dean was completely appalled. Was it that bad? Did Dean fuck something up again? He ran the past week’s events through his head, it was simple, they had a normal hunt, some vampires were hitting this city up. Nothing of importance happened… Right?

Rubbing his temples, he sat on the bed and closed his eyes. Everything was fine and dandy until after dinner last night. What in the world happened? He was brought back to reality as he heard the front door slam shut.

Getting up, his heart raced as he thought it might’ve been Castiel coming back, though he wouldn’t use the front door. Quickly opening the door, he just saw Sam putting his pack in the Impala. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

Grabbing his own pack, he headed to his baby, tossing his stuff in the back. He glanced over at his brother, who was zoning out again.

Dean opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out. Frustrated with everything, he got in the car, slamming the door, grabbing Sam’s attention. Seeing as the engine was revving, Sam sat in the car quietly, not a word.

Dean didn’t care as he hyped his music to a blasting point, where even if Sam complained, he wouldn’t hear it. His mind was full with thoughts of the Angel. Why wouldn’t he answer? Was he okay? What did they argue about last night?

Letting out a grunt, he hit the gas as they sped down the highway. A few hours later, they ended up in somewhere in Ohio. It was a pretty small town so they stopped for gas and snacks. The entire drive was basked in silence.

He wasn’t used to it being this quiet, even when it was just him and Castiel. When Sam went in the store to grab them food, Dean pulled his phone out again, texting Castiel this time.

_Hey. Where the hell did you go? We need to talk. Now._

He hit send right as Sam walked back out with some delicious smelling food.

Taking a bite out of the cheap store burger, he suddenly felt tired. He knew even if Castiel did get the text message, he would respond with unintelligible words, since he wasn’t sure if he even knew how to text, or he would call him.

Dean was really hoping he would call.

Usually, if he left, he’d call to let them know where he was and if he was okay. He decided he wasn’t going to make a big deal about it. Castiel can do his own stuff once in a while too. He just didn’t like how they separated on bad terms. Dean didn’t even know the reasoning for these ‘bad terms.’

Leaning back, he rested his head on the cushion. Feeling eyes on him, he looked at Sam, who was once again just staring at him. “What the hell is wrong with you? Stop staring at me. It’s creepy.” He said as he took another bite out of his burger.

“Let’s just stay here for the night.” Oh wow. It speaks. That was the first word Sam said in four hours. Giving him an irritated look he shrugged. Whatever. Maybe they’d get lucky and find a case here, who knows? He could use something to occupy his mind.

Later that night, Sam went to bed early, which was really weird, since he’s usually up all night researching things. Dean pulled on his jacket as he quietly left the room. He walked a steady pace as he pulled his phone out, hoping for something, anything at all.

To his dismay, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Which scared him to a point. What if something happened to him? His mind was on panic mode as he strolled through the quiet town. He made his way to a hill.

It had a nice overview of the small town.

Leaning on the ledge, he looked down. That would be one hell of a fall. He was trying to keep his mind off the missing angel. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was worried sick for him. A grunt left his mouth as he slammed his fist on the concrete ledge he was leaning on. “Dammit!”

He didn’t care how much it hurt, he just kept punching it, only soon to feel something warm stopping his hand from hitting the stone. Looking up quickly, he found himself face to face with the angel he’d been thinking about non-stop.

“Hello Dean.”

Taking a step back, he eyed him carefully. “God damn Cas! Don’t just pop out of nowhere. Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick!” Tilting his head slightly, Castiel repeated his words,

“Sick?” Soon placing a hand on Dean’s forehead, he looked confused.

“Dean you are completely healthy. I don’t understand.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh as his silliness. “I missed you.” Dean said, not caring anymore. Seeing the shock on Castiel’s face worried Dean. Why did he say that? _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. Breaking eye contact, Dean walked back towards the ledge, leaning on it again. He could feel Castiel’s gaze burning into his back.

Not turning around, he felt a hand on top of his again. Without looking at the warm figure beside him, he twisted his hand so that their fingers were entwined. He could feel his heart racing and was actually afraid that the warmth would leave his hand.

To his surprise, he felt a squeeze. Turning his head towards the angel, he wasn’t looking at Dean. He was looking out across the hill, to the sky. Dean couldn’t help but crack a smile as he also turned his head away.

This was a good night.


End file.
